


In The Middle Of It

by maskdemasque



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Canonical Character Death - Mention, Domestic, Feelings, Frottage, Lying liars, M/M, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskdemasque/pseuds/maskdemasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the series finale and after the movie? Yeah okay. </p>
<p>Haruto and Nitoh have a thing that works, but that doesn't mean that Haruto's not going to continue to screw around with him sometimes. That's how he shows he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle Of It

Haruto really blames all of this on Nitoh’s sleep schedule. Sure, the two of them have adjusted things around the fact that Haruto is a bit more of a night owl, and Nitoh goes to sleep early, and it’s nice to have breakfast waiting for him when he gets up… But honestly, what does Nitoh expect when he nods off after they have sex, leaving Haruto awake to continue to think about it?

About an hour after they did the deed, Haruto is still reading and awake. Despite that the both of them are cleaned up and fresh and innocent and neat… (Not to mention the fact that his book is from a series of light novels meant for very innocent preteens) ...Haruto is starting to lose track of his thoughts and think about how hard Nitoh was pounding him just a little bit ago.

The two of them had spent a day running around putting out fires. After all, no more Phantoms doesn’t mean no despair. And besides that, with Yuzuru and Mayu both on school trips and Yamamoto visiting his wife’s family, it falls to the two of them to keep things moving along. The two of them are fine with making some little sacrifices to ensure the Mages get some semblance of a normal life.

They’d figured that there’d be some leakage from other cities with monster difficulties, and magic doesn’t just disappear, after all. So when a few magical items at an occult store started to cause a mess, (including Ghoulstones which neither of them knew a stranger had picked up…) they were there to pick up the pieces and put things back to rights.

Nitoh had recommended they get back to Haruto’s new apartment for some well-deserved job-well-done sex, and it was… very good. Nitoh likes to do it doggy-style but Haruto wanted to see his face, today. Tease him, pull his hair, and then be able to lay back and just let himself be fucked hard and fast.

He really should have been happy with just that. After all, Nitoh managed to hold off his own orgasm until after Haruto went, which was sometimes difficult for him. And then the two of them took a shower together, which wasn’t really all that sexy so much as just… nice. Quiet… Just the two of them.

Nitoh still mostly lived out of the tent. He was talking about getting a little one-room place so he could transfer to school in Tokyo, but for some reason he always ended up staying at Haruto’s apartment when he really wanted a bed. It was a little wordless intimacy that the two of them shared, something they didn’t talk about at all lest the spell be broken.

And it’s not like Haruto doesn’t like to see Nitoh sleeping. Content, murmuring wordlessly, his curls splayed across his forehead like a weird little blond halo. He turns to look past his book at Nitoh’s arms splayed over his head, his limbs half out of the blankets.

The muscles in his leg turn and lead up to his nakedness under the covers, pointing it out and hiding it at the same time. Haruto sets his book aside and puts his hand on Nitoh’s chest. He’s sleeping deeply enough that he moves just the smallest amount, his body and face settling into a comfortable repose. He’s always so warm.

Haruto turns to his side to stroke his hand along Nitoh’s body, pushing the blanket out of the way. His abs shift and he mumbles, arms moving down again and Haruto catches one of them with the hand he’d been resting his head on, kisses it, takes it hostage.

This them that the two of them had built together, slowly out of the wreckage of his life as he once knew it, but stronger than he has been for as long as he can remember… it’s real and surprising and doesn’t take away from the feelings he had for Koyomi, the sacrifices the two of them made for each other. It’s like an appendix to their time together… Another hand that came back and grasped his and walked with him through all that time. Giving him space when he needed it, but demanding attention when he was clearly hiding.

He’s felt the pain of loss before, it’s odd that it’s not sharp as it was then. He’d been bearing up under the desperate hopes of his parents, people who wanted to continue living as much as he wanted them not to die. His every moment with Koyomi was a gift that neither of them could have predicted, and when she left him it was with a wish that he live on cleanly, that he stop sacrificing himself in thought and deed. Her last gift to him was evidence enough of that.

If it had been anyone else, someone who hadn’t understood his burden or his power or his bond with Koyomi, things wouldn’t have worked at all. If Nitoh were demanding and pushy and put him on a pedestal, this never would have happened. But the two of them were partners and gave and took, and this just grew naturally out of that.

He’s become fond of Kousuke over their time together… Fighting alongside him, snarking at him, teasing him, depending on him. And now, having sex with him. Just something that worked. He strokes light fingers over Nitoh’s belly, still hanging onto his hand. He pulls the blanket off, completely.

Who knows what Kousuke’s dreaming of now, but his dick is definitely involved somehow. Maybe the few years Haruto’s got on him are enough to give him a youthful vigor that Haruto just doesn’t have. Maybe he was already having that sort of dream and Haruto just got involved on the outside. Whatever it is, he’s just pleased to run his fingers along the top of Kousuke’s dick, to lay it up along his belly and very gently stroke it.

His hand twitches in Haruto’s, and he breathes in, his mumbles taking on a distinctly moany tone. And Haruto decides to throw caution to the wind, and just start jerking him off. Why not? It’s not like either of them have anywhere to be in the morning. And Nitoh can’t stay asleep while someone’s jerking him off, can he? ...Can he?

Thankfully, he doesn’t, though it’s a close thing for a moment. It’s been a minute, maybe two, by the time his mind catches up to his body, and he wakes up with his hard cock being deftly massaged by Haruto’s hand. He blinks his eyes blearily open and looks around. “Wh- huh… Wha… Haruto, what’s…?” Is his inarticulate response.

Haruto is ready with a retort immediately, and feels no guilt for it whatsoever. “Are you kidding me mayonnaise? I’m the one who should be saying ‘what’ to you, after you fell asleep in the middle!” He chuckles in that fond-but-not-entirely-innocent way he has.

Nitoh’s eyes pop open and he flounders a little, “I what? Oh… oh, man. Oh… shit. I’m sorry, damn.” He puts his hand over Haruto’s on his cock and looks down with chagrin on his face. He groans in embarrassment. “I can’t believe…”

Haruto lets go and lets Nitoh move his warm, heavy body over the top of him, muscles all loose with sleep, body relaxed and, in one place, ready. Nitoh was sleepy enough not to object to being called mayonnaise, so really this whole thing was bound to work. Nitoh’s lips meet his, still dry from sleep but wet from his murmuring as well. His mouth shouldn’t be so sweet and eager, and Haruto feels a spark of guilt for a moment but then it goes away as Nitoh wrings their tongues together.

The two of them breathe for a moment after they separate and Nitoh starts to shift his hips against Haruto, who has honestly been hard pretty much since he started this whole thing. His stomach is taut with amusement more than anything, though, especially when Nitoh murmurs. “Sorry, guess I’m too tired to fuck you, so I’ll just…” he sits up just slightly and wraps his haonds around the both of them, slowly beginning to jerk their cocks together.

It’s awkward and a little fumbling, the way that he moves his hips and hands out of sync, but he gets surer as things go on - if not better with the tempo. Eventually it’s just the two of them humping his two hands in unison, Haruto smiling with that sarcastic little curve and Nitoh focused intently on their pleasure in the apologetic way he has when he feels like he’s screwed up.

After a while, things start to move along out of muscle memory and Nitoh starts to murmur at him, dirty talk, “Yeah, that’s good, keep yur hips up… Mmh… Your cock is so hot… Yes, ‘s almost as-” then he stops.

In fact, it all stops. His hands, his hips, his smile… The last settles into an expression of confusion mixed with frustration. “Wait… a second, we totally-” he looks at the clock. “Like two hours ago--! And then I went to bed…” He sputters and growls and then finally just flops down onto Haruto and growls into the junction of his shoulder and bites him.

Haruto just starts to laugh, a hint of his ticklish giggle inside. “Ahh- Don’t!! Pffh…” he collapses. “It almost worked, though!”

Against his wet skin, Kousuke answers, “Almost nothin’, you trying to get favors outta me by lying. Just wake me up and say let’s do it next time, not like I’m gonna say no!”

Haruto wraps his arms around him and pushes his hips against Kousuke’s in supplication. “Are you going to say no now?”

Nitoh looks up. “Pffh. I should, and punish you for bein’ a big liar.” He nips Haruto’s ear, eliciting a squeak. But that’s satisfying to him too, apparently.

“But nah.” He sits up and puts one hand around their cocks again, pressing the other to Haruto’s chest to keep him from moving around. “This time I’m gettin’ mine, though.” And then he tenses his body and starts to hump his hand and Haruto’s cock, hard.

A little gasp escapes him as he realizes that this is obviously not for him anymore, though also obviously not in a malicious way. He feels Kousuke’s fingers stroking the top of his cock, flitting around like they’re playing a flute. His head is shocked with pleasure every time Kousuke’s bumps it, and he just lets go for a minute.

“Ah- all… all right, you win,” he capitulates with a grin. Then Nitoh turns the hand on his chest and tweaks his nipple and he groans. “Ahh! But do you have to be a poor winner?” He asks, putting his hand over Nitoh’s.

Nitoh forms a couple of words, but doesn’t seem to have the breath to force them out, probably something about reaping what you’ve sown or whatever… He just locks his shockingly light eyes on Haruto’s and grins toothily, moving his wrist to take hold of Haruto’s cock specifically as he continues to roll his hips.

Haruto feels the shudder in his strokes, and really, he shouldn’t be surprised with the rough handling his cock is now getting that Nitoh is about to come. One… two… let’s call that three spurts onto Haruto’s chest, though the last one is more of a little dribble onto his belly. Nitoh breathes a sigh of relief and continues to switch his wrist around Haruto’s cock, a little twist and a little attention. “Yeah… Yeah… Okay you gonna come? You gonna get what you wanted, huh?” Kousuke mutters, just a tad incoherent.

“Mmh… Mmhm…” Haruto gives him, pulling his hands up and threading them into Nitoh’s hair as he feels himself coming closer. He bites his lip and gives a sort of affirmative hum as he lets go, first into Kousuke’s palm and then as he moves, onto his body. Not much of a mess, since it is their second time in the night. Still, he arches his body into the feeling of ecstacy, of completion.

Kousuke just flops onto his side and glares at him from the shadow of Haruto’s own body in the light of the reading lamp. He licks his palm and grumbles, “You get to clean yourself up alone this time, Mr. Pants On Fire.”  
Haruto laughs and musses his hair and then wipes himself clean with a bedside towel, dumping it on Kousuke’s head without further ado.

After he’s finished with his sputtering and swearing and glares, Nitoh screws up his face as he tosses the towel off his side of the bed. “You actually gonna go to sleep this time?”

Haruto yawns, stretching. “Yeah, I think I can manage it.”

Nitoh reaches out his strong narrow arms and drags Haruto under the covers. “Good, cos I’m gonna wake you up early in the morning,” he murmurs, voice full of promise.

Haruto just laughs again.

 


End file.
